Está na sua cara
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Eu, bandolero, no meu cavalo alado..." Fic Milo x Camus, yaoi lime, presente de aniversário para a Graziele!


_Essa fic é um presente de aniversário pra Graziele. Parabéns, Grazi! (Espero que goste). Mil beijos!_

_Fiz Milo x Camus, como você adora, mas ficou meio viagem._

_Lembrando que é aniversário do escorpiãozinho por esses dias, certo?_

_Outra coisa: se você é menor ou não curte yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre homens), tem um xis vermelho no topo da página. Clica lá, ta?_

_(fic inspirada em Bandolero, do Ney Matogrosso – mas não é song fic, viu?)_

**Está na sua cara**

Romênia. Uma ilha de latinidade no mar da Europa Oriental.

Por que diabos viera parar ali? O trabalho nem era tão interessante, afinal. Suspirou. Era tão diferente daquelas pessoas morenas e pobres e simples.

Esmagou os olhos quando um moleque maltrapilho esbarrou-lhe nas pernas.

-De... Desculpe – pediu a criança, assustada.

Lançou um olhar raivoso ao menino, mas teve o braço segurado por uma pessoa. Um homem.

-Eh, moleque distraído – comentou. – Próxima vez ele apanha.

Não conseguiu se mover, enquanto aqueles olhos escuros o mantinham amarrado no lugar.

O cara tomou-lhe a mão. Olhou-a firmemente e disse:

-Escute... Camus... Vou ler a sua mão, mas só porque você teve paciência com ele.

"Um cigano. Maldi... Peraí! Como ele adivinhou meu nome?"

-Não tenho dinheiro – conseguiu dizer, sem poder puxar a mão.

-Eu sei que tem – retrucou o cigano, firme. – Mas não é isso o que quero. Apenas me ouça. Você nasceu na França, não foi, Camus? Bem ao norte. Nunca foi rico, mas sempre teve o que quis. Veio pra cá porque recebeu uma proposta tentadora, mas já se arrependeu, não foi?

Abriu a boca. Como ele...

-Está escrito na sua cara, Camus. Tudo isso.

"na minha... cara?"

-Só vou lhe dar um conselho, Camus: pare de trabalhar tanto. Pode ser que isso te faça doido.

-Está querendo prever meu futuro, cigano?

-Seu futuro? Você vai se apaixonar.

-Eu?

-É. Só cuida pra isso não acabar com a tua carreira.

-Isso também está na minha cara?

-Não. Mas, quando acontecer, estará. Boa sorte.

E tomou o menino pela mão e sumiu no meio da turba.

"Você vai se apaixonar"...

Impossível.

E só era segunda-feira.

-x-x-x-

Terça-feira.

Quarta-feira.

Quinta-feira.

"O cigano... cigano que me disse que eu iria me apaixonar... Agora não paro de pensar nele."

Suspirou.

"Você vai se apaixonar. E, quando isso acontecer, vai estar na sua cara."

"Senhor Camus, o senhor está bem?"

Deu um pulo da cadeira.

"Eu estou apaixonado pelo cigano?!"

Nem estava conseguindo trabalhar, de tanto pensar nele.

"Só cuida pra isso não acabar com a tua carreira."

Aquele maldito sabia de tudo!

Saiu atrás dele. O Sol queimando-lhe os miolos, a luz forte enceguecendo-o, a tontura típica, a mente turva.

Muita luz, mas não era a do Sol. Um vento, mas não era natural.

-Eia!

Era a voz do cigano. Virou-se na direção dela e tudo o que viu foi uma profusão de branco e moreno, penas e carne.

-Camus, venha comigo.

Quis dizer que o amava, que era mesmo verdade tudo que ele dissera, que se apaixonara realmente, mas não pôde. "Vai estar na sua cara"...

Apenas estendeu os braços, deixou-se pegar, ser erguido, sentado. Sentado? Sim, o cigano conduzia um belíssimo cavalo branco alado, um contraste perfeito entre a pele morena jambo, cor latina, com a alvura imaculada do animal.

Queria chamá-lo pelo nome, mas o nome não era uma coisa que o cigano tinha na cara, nela Camus só enxergava a morenez, os olhos escuros, os fios negros da franja e a beleza, a sensual beleza do cigano latino.

-Camus, eles estão atrás de você.

Eram seguidos por homens de cavalos marrons e turbantes, o pégaso alçou vôo, fugindo para as nuvens, para bem longe dos inimigos, num lugar onde só estavam os dois.

-E eu ainda não sei o seu nome...

-Milo – a voz macia e aveludada completou.

-Milo – repetiu o francês, como para gravar.

-Viu como eu não menti para você?

Camus, vermelho, baixou os olhos claros:

-Não. Sei que nunca mentiria.

Milo sorriu:

-Não mesmo. Eu só quero ver você feliz.

Silêncio. Era um mar de nuvens, branco e o azul dócil e silencioso do céu e o rufar tranqüilo das asas do cavalo e a paz entre os dois e o amor que derretia o coração do Camus.

O sono foi chegando com as horas e com o anoitecer, cingindo o céu de dourado e o rosto do francês de bocejos.

-Mi... Milo...

-Pode dormir, meu anjo...

-Mas eu queria... Queria...

-Queria saber o que eu sinto por você, eu sei. Mas agora você pode dormir, meu anjo, depois eu conto, está bem?

Não respondeu, apenas dormiu devagar, embalado com uma canção de ninar desconhecida, provavelmente cigana.

-x-x-x-

Acordou, e já era noite. Era noite e uma enorme lua amarela enfeitava o céu, onde as estrelas jaziam imóveis.

Ouviu o barulho tranqüilo de água nas pedras; deduziu que fosse uma cachoeira. E era. Milo, nu, tomava banho nela.

Abriu a boca. A luz do luar dava uma aura ainda mais mística ao cigano.

-Camus? – chamou o outro, apertando os fios escuros com as mãos.

-Ah – ah. De... Desculpe.... – virou-se para não vê-lo, envergonhado. Por isso, não percebeu que ele se aproximava por trás, e só descobriu isso quando ouviu o sussurro em seu ouvido:

-Qual o problema... Camus?

-Eu... Eu...

-Eu também amo você.

Levou um choque. Mal se virou e foi enlaçado com força pelos braços molhados.

-Você está encharcado... Milo!

-Não se preocupe... Daqui a pouco você também vai estar.

-Ahn?

As mãos fortes e morenas despiram rápido o Camus, mas delicadamente, gentil.

-O que você está fazendo... Milo?

-Você precisa de um banho.

-Não!

Mas já era tarde. O francês já estava nu, e foi mergulhado com destreza no riacho, os dedos de Milo traçavam um caminho pelo corpo alvo e esguio, conhecendo cada parte, cada pedaço, cada ponto, cada canto, cada marca, tudo nele era suave e macio.

-Mi... Milo...

-Diga.

-Não vou falar – replicou com a respiração ofegante. – Está tudo na minha cara.

O cigano sorriu e tocou os lábios do outro com os seus, acariciando a boca macia com a sua língua, descobrindo-a.

Camus surpreendeu-se, mas logo se entregou. Precisava era se acostumar com aquele dom que o outro tinha de ler todos os seus pensamentos.

Estava começando a ficar excitado e não poderia negar. Primeiro, porque era visível e, segundo, porque estaria na sua cara.

Milo não demorou a perceber e principiar a distribuir beijos ousados pelo corpo do outro, lambendo aos poucos, ouvindo os gemidos que começavam a aprofundar-se.

Beijou-lhe a boca outra vez, queria mais daqueles lábios vermelhos e perfeitos, Camus deixaria.

Acariciou cada pedacinho, com as mãos e a língua, apertando, marcando.

-Milo!

O francês retribuía com mais desespero, gemendo, as mãos corriam afoitas e em êxtase, as bocas se buscando, os suores se misturando e o cigano queria tomar o amado, fazê-lo seu e feliz, e foi isso que fez, os dois na união completa, como se sempre tivessem sido um só, uma só alma, um só corpo, um só coração.

Chegaram ao fim juntos, como sempre devia ter sido, desde o início dos tempos, quando não havia nada, só a luz.

-Eu te amo, Camus. Te amo, amo muito, amo desesperadamente, amo tanto que chega a me roubar a alma, o coração, tudo. Eu te amo.

O amado sorriu, e nada disse, embora sentisse o mesmo. Nada disse porque estava na sua cara, e Milo sabia. Apenas dormiu ao som do coração do amante, e ao som da cachoeira, e das declarações apaixonadas.

-x-x-x-

Acordou com calor. Estava seco, milagrosamente seco, e vestido. O lugar era uma tenda cigana muito pobre e meio suja e Milo estava ao lado, expressando preocupação.

-Tudo bem?

-Onde estamos?

-Você desmaiou no meio da rua e eu te trouxe pra cá. Tudo bem? Você delirou o tempo todo.

-Estou bem, sim. Mas cadê o cavalo?

-Cavalo?

-É, o seu cavalo.

O cigano soltou uma risada pelo nariz:

-Está vendo isso? Eu sou pobre. Um cigano. Um pária. Não tenho nada.

- Mas você...

- Foi um delírio seu, cara.

Um delírio. Camus baixou, triste, os olhos. O cavalo voador fora um delírio. Os inimigos. O passeio. A noite de amor. As declaraçõ um sonho.

Mas parecia tudo tão real!

E o amor ainda estava ali, no seu peito, gritando em seu coração.

E fora bom.

E podia tornar-se realidade.

-Obrigado... Milo.

O rapaz, surpreso, voltou os olhos:

-Como sabe meu nome?

Camus o puxou pelo colarinho, forçando-o a se abaixar e lhe deu um beijo faminto nos lábios. Depois declarou, sorrindo:

-Está escrito na sua cara.

E Milo não entendeu nada.

x-x-x

_Então, que tal? Mandem reviews, please!_


End file.
